Chat Ecrasé
by RAIDEMO
Summary: Fic yaoi, réalisée à la suite d'un défi - précisions à la fin du premier chapitre . Je savais pas trop quels genres mettre alors j'ai mis Angst pour prévenir de quelques scènes violentes. Ceci n'est pas une romance, pardon les gens XD


_**C**__**HAT ÉCRASÉ  
**_~ ~_  
_

**~ _C_hapitre 1**

**U**ne défaite, ça pue comme un rat mort.

Comme un chat écrasé se vidant sur le bas-côté d'une nationale. Cette défaite-là, c'était comme si le chat grouillait de vermine depuis trois jours déjà, sans que personne ait pris la peine de le ramasser.

La plupart du temps, la charogne disparaissait au bout d'un jour ou deux sans qu'on puisse l'expliquer, nettoyée par un prédateur, ou une personne bien intentionnée soucieuse de garder le paysage immaculé. Celle-ci semblait avoir été oubliée, comme une chose que l'on préfère éviter de peur de chopper la lèpre ou une saloperie de ce genre.

Alors le chat mort continuait à déverser sa puanteur sur son bord de route, déployant ses effluves putrides qui peu à peu s'incrustaient dans la terre et la rongeaient pour n'en laisser qu'un morceau de sol stérile, sale, et friable.

**E**nfourchant la carrure d'acier de sa moto, Rui tâcha d'ignorer les grognements alcoolisés qui lui étaient adressés, fit vibrer le moteur, et démarra en trombe. Le grondement de l'engin perça la nuit. Son chant puissant se répandit dans les ruelles, tandis que son conducteur faisait grincer les vitesses pour s'éloigner au plus vite du petit groupe dont les appels se perdaient déjà au loin. Le dos voûté, les mains serrées sur les poignées de son guidon, il s'enfonça dans la ville, vers des quartiers familiers. Plusieurs jurons lui parvinrent, jetés par les piétons qu'il manqua de percuter. Dans chaque virage, ses roues sifflaient et son manteau claquait contre les flancs du véhicule. Et tandis que la ferraille rugissait, son esprit engourdi par l'alcool laissait peu à peu s'échapper ces souvenirs amers qu'il avait eu tant de mal à éponger.

Les relents répugnants de son chat mort avaient refait surface, comme si, tapis contre la terre écailleuse, ils n'avaient attendu que l'instant où sa garde s'abaisserait pour resurgir tel une douleur tenace, le spectre d'un membre arraché, l'insecte qui patiente jusqu'à la nuit tombée pour venir vous pomper le sang.

**L**a moto dérapa en s'arrêtant, soulevant quelques graviers qui cliquetèrent contre la vitrine du magasin. Rui descendit de l'engin et porta aussitôt une main à sa tête. Un vertige l'empêcha de bouger pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles il dut s'appuyer contre son véhicule. L'alcool sans doute… à moins que son esprit, grisé par la vitesse, n'ait simplement du mal à revenir à la réalité. Le jeune homme grogna. Soucieux de sauver les apparences, il se hâta de s'assurer que personne ne l'observait. Bien heureusement, le petit parking qui s'étendait devant la supérette était dégagé. Deux voitures seulement s'y trouvaient, et nul doute que l'une d'elle, couleur rouille taguée et montée sur trois roues, n'irait pas beaucoup plus loin.

Rui profita de cette accalmie pour remettre ses idées en place, passant une main dans ses cheveux et reniflant bruyamment. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Plus le temps passait, et plus les nuits amorphes en compagnie de sa bande se transformaient en véritable calvaire. Il devenait irritable, et la moindre remarque faisait rapidement retomber l'euphorie des bières qu'il avait le temps de siffler avant de perdre patience. Plus d'une fois maintenant, la lame de son couteau avait jailli, menaçante. Les voix s'étaient élevées. La sienne surtout, parce que dès qu'il l'ouvrait tous les autres finissaient bien vite par baisser la tête, finalement indifférents à ses colères qui se faisaient trop nombreuses et ne surprenaient plus personne. Alors, face à cette masse apathique, résolue, sans fierté aucune, Rui revoyait le terrain, l'herbe basse, le ballon… et la défaite.

Il chassa bien vite ces pensées en secouant la tête, fourra les clés de sa moto dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la supérette. La lumière pâle des néons le fit cracher un juron sonore, lui donnant l'impression que son cerveau se tordait de douleur, agressé par cette clarté synthétique. Le jeune homme épousseta son long manteau devant le regard fuyant du vendeur. L'endroit était presque vide. Quelques clients seulement se baladaient dans le rayon des conserves. Rui n'y prit pas garde, et se tourna directement vers le minuscule étalage de presse qui se dressait près de la caisse. Penché sur les revues de sport, il s'empara d'un magasine dédié au foot américain et se mit à le feuilleter.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, ses yeux noirs se durcissant à mesure qu'ils survolaient l'article dédié au dernier match du tournoi d'Automne de la préfecture de Tokyo. Le dernier match…

Le tournoi était maintenant bel et bien fini. Les trois équipes avaient été sélectionnées. Le tournoi du Kanto commencerait dans quelque temps, et les trois vainqueurs s'entraînaient sans doute déjà d'arrache pied pour pouvoir y faire bonne figure. Rui sentit ses doigts se refermer, froissant le papier sans qu'il puisse les maîtriser. Un bête espoir s'achevait alors que pour certains tout ne faisait que commencer.

Son bras se détendit violemment et balaya le rayonnage. Les revues volèrent en tous sens, s'éparpillant autour de lui en répandant leurs pages déchirées. L'impulsion soudaine qui s'était emparée de lui remonta le long de son dos en un frisson réprobateur. L'adolescent n'était pas très fier de se donner ainsi en spectacle, conscient du lourd silence qui pesait maintenant derrière lui, mais il n'avait pas de comptes à rendre. Ses dents serrées contenaient difficilement toutes les insultes qu'il aurait voulu brailler, sa main droite toujours refermées sur le magasine du tournoi. Le flot brûlant et écœurant qui remontait dans sa gorge mit un moment à se tarir.

De longues secondes passèrent avant que le léger bruissement des clients reprenne. Rui étouffa un soupir, reposa ce que sa main refusait presque de lâcher, et se détourna en dissimulant toute sa colère derrière la façade intimidante et dégagée que la plupart des gens lui connaissait.

A cet instant, un frémissement glacé le parcouru, tétanisant ses membres avant même qu'un ton doucereux vint susurrer à son oreille :

- Encore sur le pied de guerre, fuckin' lézard ?

Rui se retourna vers son interlocuteur, ne cédant pas à sa tentation première qui fut de filer au plus vite. La bouche tordue sur un rictus agressif, le bosozoku cracha :

- Toujours à fouiner dans les trous les plus pourris, hein ?

Le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face lui répondit d'un sourire carnassier, et Rui put glisser un œil vers le carnet usé à la couverture noire qu'il tenait entrouvert. Suivant son regard, Hiruma ricana, et ferma le cahier qu'il rangea dans sa veste. Puis il lui désigna l'extérieur du magasin d'un geste du menton, faisant danser ses innombrables anneaux qui tintèrent au rythme de son mouvement. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs grogna, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et obéit en silence.

Il sentit le démon se mettre en marche dans son dos, et ses doigts longs et fins effleurèrent doucement le couteau papillon alangui au fond de son manteau. Si Hiruma avait oublié que son rôle d'esclave était à présent périmé, il aurait tôt fait de le lui rappeler. Aucune menace à son encontre ne pourrait à présent le soumettre, et il était temps pour le lycéen décoloré de l'apprendre à ses dépends.

L'amertume l'envahit à nouveau alors qu'il se remémorait le dernier face à face qu'il avait eu avec Hiruma, cet instant où toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné, où son masque s'était brisé. L'équipe de Deimon avait maintenant son billet pour le tournoi du Kanto. Pour eux, le rêve se rapprochait. Pour lui, il ne restait que les bancs du stade.

Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, le petit carnet noir n'aurait plus aucune emprise sur lui.

- Tu perds ton temps, souffla Rui lorsqu'ils furent sortis du magasin. Si tu cherches de la main d'œuvre va voir ailleurs ! Je n'ai plus rien à t'apporter.

Hiruma ne répondit pas. Son sourire diabolique s'était éteint, et il se contentait à présent de mâchonner son chewing gum d'un air absent. Le leader des Caméléons s'offusqua, songeant que les railleries du lycéen étaient pour lui moins significatives que ce silence imposant.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Retourne flinguer les pattes de tes joueurs ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que jusqu'ici ce n'était que de la rigolade ! Sans entraînement vous n'irez pas plus loin !

Il n'eut droit qu'au son d'une bulle éclatée pour toute réponse. Rui sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau. Sa main se referma sur son couteau. C'est ce moment que choisit Hiruma pour s'approcher de la moto garée un peu plus loin ; ses doigts effilés parcoururent la selle, et ses lèvres découvrirent à nouveau sa dentition avec un amusement malsain. Le Caméléon hoqueta de surprise.

- Ne la…

- Tu me dois toujours cinq millions de yens, tu as oublié ?

Rui stoppa tout mouvement et posa sur lui un regard mêlé de rancœur et d'incompréhension.

- Va te faire foutre ! Tu sais combien de fois j'ai dû jouer les coursiers pour toi et ton équipe ? Sans parler de tes foutus entraînements, ordure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, hein ?

Hiruma ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était installé contre le véhicule, jambes croisées, et feuilletait son carnet d'un air satisfait. Le bosozoku poussa un soupir dédaigneux. Les menaces n'y changeraient rien, il n'avait aucune intention d'obéir à l'autre lycéen de quelque façon que ce soit.

Les feuilles cessèrent soudain leur course. Le démon afficha un nouveau sourire, les yeux toujours rivés sur la page qui l'intéressait. Rui haussa les épaules d'un air agacé. Qui se souciait de savoir qu'il pissait au lit étant gamin, ou bien qu'il avait un grain de beauté mal placé à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche ? Si Hiruma voulait l'impressionner, il aurait intérêt à revoir son répertoire.

- C'est amusant… un véritable coup de chance même, lâcha finalement le blond.

- De qu…

- Ça fait quatre ans, c'est ça ?

Le silence glacial qui s'en suivit poussa Hiruma à élargir son sourire, lui prouvant qu'à cet instant, Rui Habashira savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler. Le lycéen aux cheveux noirs s'était figé, le souffle coupé, comme après avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le bide. Sa première pensée, dictée par la peur panique qui le prit aux tripes, fut qu'il ne pouvait pas, hélas, atteindre sa moto pour quitter ce lieu au plus vite et s'éloigner à tout prix d'Hiruma, parce que ce dernier était appuyé contre l'engin.

Il mit un long moment à reprendre contenance, l'esprit assailli par des images lointaines qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier. Une faute effacée à jamais des dossiers grâce à l'influence de son père.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? souffla Rui, les dents serrées.

Le lycéen décoloré lui répondit d'un ricanement appuyé. A nouveau il referma son carnet.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que cette info valait son pesant d'or, affirma-t-il.

Hiruma n'était pas homme à menacer sans raison, cela, sa nouvelle victime le savait, aussi Rui se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur l'arme dissimulée dans sa poche jusqu'à s'en faire grincer les os. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le démon n'ajouta rien, ni ordre, ni même un sous entendu. Comme s'il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se redressa, quittant enfin le contact du véhicule, et tourna les talons.

Rui le regarda l'éloigner lentement, abasourdi, effrayé. Hiruma savait. Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Personne ne devait savoir. Lui-même avait tant cherché à l'oublier. Si cette histoire venait à se répandre…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel ! hurla le bosozoku vers la silhouette qui disparaissait au bout du parking.

Le maître chanteur se retourna, son sourire carnassier toujours présent.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, fuckin' lézard.

**~&~**

**///  
**

___Je tiens ici à préciser le pourquoi du comment de cette fic (oui, je le fais à la fin, comme ça ceux que ça aurait pu décourager ou rebuter auront quand même lu le premier chapitre, na ! :p). Après avoir lu un ou deux yaoi sur Eyeshield 21 (sur lequel je n'imaginais pas trop ce genre d'histoires à cette époque, innocente que je suis quand je découvre une nouvelle série ), une amie et moi nous sommes lancé un petit défi, celui d'écrire chacune un yaoi sur cette série en faisant en sorte de sortir au maximum de tous les "classiques" d'un yaoi standart, c'est-à-dire... ben déjà écrire une vraie histoire (parce qu'à l'époque, les quelques fics yaoi sur lesquelles on été tombées avaient pas de grands intérêts narratifs, il faut le dire ), et essayer de faire dans le plus réaliste possible en faisant bien attention d'être au plus près des caractères originaux des personnages XD_

___Voilà pourquoi, ben... j'avance à l'aveuglette ou presque dans cette fic et j'écris donc... lentement, je m'en excuse d'avance "^^  
_

___Elle ne devrait pas faire plus de trois ou quatre chapitre, mais contiendra forcément un lemon, ne vous en faites pas, ça fait partie du défi XD_

___Merci à tous !_  



End file.
